1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacture of a new fermented soybean food which is similar to bean paste (miso), and more particularity to a method of manufacture of a new soybean fermented food in that, in comparison with the conventional miso, no harmful waste water is generated, and a small quantity of fuel is sufficient in the manufacturing process, and also that the manufactured goods of this invention does not have an unpleasant odor of miso and has a color of pale yellow and, accordingly, said goods may be utilized in various dishes.
2. Statement of Prior Arts
As the conventional fermented soybean food, miso is well known.
In the manufacture of miso, a large quantity of waste water results, about 7 m.sup.3 per one ton of miso, full BOD (biochemical oxygen demand) load about 28 Kg generated. The disposal of this waste water becomes an environmental problem.
In the disposed waste water, especially BOD load when steam cooking the soybean is about 21 Kg and it occupies about 75% of full waste water. One method for removal of the chief ingredient, macromolecular sugar, in the waste water of steam cooking of soybean is being attempted to re-cycle the waste water by concentrating it with reverse osmostic membrane. However, this method is not yet practical.
Further, in the manufacture of miso the soybean must be cooked for a long time, until it becomes soft for fermentation and, accordingly, a large quantity of fuel is required.
Furthermore, miso is used frequently in various dishes for Japanese style meal, including miso soup. However, these dishes are limited to some extent in which the aroma or flavor of miso is compatible.
Furthermore, white miso which is both less in odor and lighter in color has been tested for Western style meals, but this also has not been fully developed for practical use.
As mentioned above, in the conventional manufacturing method of miso, the disposal of harmful waste water causing by steam cooking becomes an environmental or economical problem. Therefore, a new manufacturing method for fermented soybean food similar to miso is expected, in which the quantity of discharging material caused by steam cooking is less.
Further, the consumption of fuel for steam cooking is also expected.
Whereas, with western styled food, high cholesterol count becomes a health problem without distinction of age or sex and, accordingly, vegetable protein, vitamin, mineral, vegetable fiber etc. contained in soybean are now in the limelight. From this point of view, miso is the most beneficial food with the exception of salt, but with western style food the usage of miso is not popular.
One of the reasons for less intake of miso is miso is mainly used for Japanese meals which utilizes the optimum use of smell or flavor contained in miso.
Therefore, as one of the effective utilization of vegetable protein, vitamin, mineral, vegetable fiber contained in soybean, a new fermented soybean food material which has a luscious flavor as miso and compatible with all kinds of dishes by deodorizing odor of miso proper are expected.